Beast Boy
by WaterAdept0514
Summary: Rating went up. A collection of one-shot sonfics for Beast Boy. WARNING! Not for the weak of heart(My friend thought I should say that) It's pretty gory.
1. Tourniquet

You probably never thought to use "Tourniquet" by Evanescence for Beast Boy, huh? 

"You let her die!"

"NO!"

"Dear child, you let everyone around you die. Your parent, Terra...Why, your friends are killing themselves slowly each day with guilt. They all blame themselves for the girls death as well. But it's not their fault. It's your's."

"SHUT UP!"

"And would any of this had happened if you weren't born, let yourself die with that disease, or maybe even just wore a little bug spray."

"I...STOP!"

"Perhaps Robin would not have been infected with that virus and threatened you all, hurt Starfire. Raven's heart would not be broken because she wouldn't have felt so alone and found comfort in a dragon For you would not have called her creepy. They'd be much better off with you gone."

"But..."

"Cause and Effect, child. Threefold Law. Law of Return. Karma. Call it what you will, it all leads back to you."

"Ahh!" My head shoots up. Slade's right. Well, in my dream. He can certanly make a good argument. If he wasn't evil, he would do well in a Presidential debate...Or maybe he doesn't have to be a good guy to do that. Evil dudes have gotten votes in the past.

I get up off my bed. This time I ues the ladder, which is a first for me. I normally just leap down. I'm not in the mood for jumping right now. I walk out of my room and into the main room. Robin and Cyborg are playing video games, Raven's reading one of her musty, old books, and Starfire is watching the video game. They look up when I come in.

Starfire walks over to me. "You have finally awaken!" She anounces smiling.

"It's 6:38pm," Robin pauses their game and joins Starfire, his mask in worried position. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, just up late I guess!" Fake smile. "Hey! I'll cook dinner! Veggies all around! No tofu!" I go to the fridge and grab some full-sized carrots. Then I grab a sharp knife. I gaze at the blade for what seems like hours until I notice Raven looking at me from the tabel. I flash a nervous smile and begin chopping up the carrot. This is my chance.

"Oh!" I pretend to remember something. "I forgot to wash my hands!"

"BB? You're wearing gloves," Cyborg points out.

Crap. "Well, my gloves are filthy! I shouldn't be wearing them while cooking!" I back up. "There's probably animal poop on them!" They look grossed out. I toss the carrot pieces in the sink and hide the knife. Then I run off. But in the distance I hear Raven saying something about the knife. Did she see me take it? Does she know what I'm about to do? I hear gasps.

I stick the handle in my mouth and morph into a cheetah to run faster until I reach the roof. It's raining, so it will be easier for them to clean up my mess. I morph back.

I take off my gloves and roll up my sleeves. "Well, here it is," I say. "The beginning of the Titan's better years." I take the knife and push it against my left wrist. I close my eyes as I make a deep cut through the artery. It doesn't hurt. I open them. Red and green. That reminds me. I'll miss our first Christmas as a full team. Oh well. I get a little woozie, but I cut deeper into my right wrist. It feels like I'm releasing everything. I fall on my back, but I'm still breathing.

This might take awhile.

/I tried to kill the pain  
But only brought more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret  
And betrayal/ 

I watch my blood flow away from me. The bloody knife is still in my green hand. They probably won't use it again. Speaking of which, I wonder if they're looking for me. I wonder if they did notice the missing knife. Did Raven say anything?

/I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?/ 

As the blood covers my body, I begin to ask questions. Is there an afterlife? Or do we return to this crappy world in another life? Is there a heaven? A hell? Or is it just black? Black for all eternity? Or do we wonder the earth as a ghost? Pure bliss? Pure torture? Nothing? Will I see Mom? Dad? Terra?

/My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation/ 

I guess I'll find out soon enough. As long as I'm free. As long my friend don't get hurt anymore. As long as I'm out of their way.

/Do you remember me  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me/ 

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shrieks. She flies over the red puddle and sits down. Then she grabs my head and lay it on her lap. She begins stroking my blood-stained hair.

"Hold on Beast Boy!" Robin looks at my two cuts. "It's too much. Cyborg! Call an ambulance!"

"I'm on it!" Cyborg grabs my hand before leaving, "Hang in there. Don't die on us," He says in caring voice. He runs off at full speed.

They all sound so far away.

/I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved  
Am I too lost?/ 

Raven's eyes are wide. Black stuff is coming out of her forehead like electricity. "You idiot!" She yells at me, "Don't do this to us! Not now." I can't tell if she's crying. She kneels down next to me as her hands begin to glow a light shade blue. She puts her hand to my right wrist, which is closest to her.

I feel Starfire's tears falling on my face. I can tell because the tears land softer than the rain. She keeps muttering something in Tamaranian. All I can make out is X'Hal. Her boots, Raven's knees, and Robin's shoes are all covered in my blood.

I look back at Raven. Her hand is blinking blue rather than glowing. I think she's having trouble focusing.

Robin now sits at my left, squeezing my hand. Now that I think about it, we were never very close. We annoy each other more than anyone else ever could. He's not exactly Mr. Sunshine around me. I think he could have been a little nicer. He glares at me too much. But that's just who Robin is, I guess. Always Mr. Grumpy Tight's, rarely Mr. Sunshine. Part of me blamed him for Terra's betrayal. I know I shouldn't. He didn't know it was a secret.

/My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation/ 

Cyborg comes back outside and says a helicopter is coming. He's also been crying. We are best friends, after all. He steps into Lake Blood and kneels down next to Raven, covering himself in red. "Fight, Beast Boy, fight," He whispers, squeezing my right arm to act as a tourniquet. That's what it's called, right? Yeah, I think so.

I can see Robin's eyes now due to the rain and tears. I think they're brown. With his free hand, he grabs one of Star's hands. That's something else I'll regret not seeing. How they turn out. If all the Titans have a doomed love life or not. But, maybe this will bring those two together sooner.

"I love you guys," I tell all of them in a soft voice.

"Don't say that," says Cyborg. "Everything's gonna be fine. You're not goin' anywhere."

I slowly shake my head.

Raven's hands stop blinking and glowing. "Beast Boy, I can't heal you unless you cooperate. You have to let me heal you!"

"I want to die..."

/I want to die!!!/

The minute I choke this out, everyone looks at me in disbelief. They probably thought I just made a stupid choice and changed my mind. They didn't think I would go through with it. I hear Starfire gasp.

"You don't mean that..." Cyborg assumes.

"Idiot..." Raven mutters, trying to stay in control.

"Too bad. You're staying," says Robin, moving his hand above my wrist with a firm grip. "Starfire, I need you tear two pieces of cloth off my cape." She knows where this is going. She rips his cape twice and tightly ties one around each arm.

My blood flow slows down, and, finally, so does my pulse. Am I dead yet? This is taking too long.

Raven speaks up and asks "Why are you doing this?" She sounds even farther away than before.

My voice is smaller, too, when I answer. "You all know I'm draging you guys down. I'm useless." I swallow hard.

"That is not true!" Starfire cries.

"Yeah? In what alternate universe?" I try to joke, I even smile a little. But as usual, I fail. The smile fades quickly.

/My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation/ 

"You guys will thank me later."

The helicopter finally arrives. It's too late. I can hardly see. But I do see docters come out with a stretcher.

/My wounds cry for the graveMy soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied  
Christ  
Tourniquet/

What's this? No light. My life doesn't even flash before my eyes. I'm grateful for that. It's just black. I hear sceams, explosions.

Then...Black...

/My suicide/

Okay..This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted. The explosions were from Raven's powers, just incase you didn't figure it out. I actually that this up when I first read about Terra. Please R&R! Flames are accepted.


	2. Adam's Song

This is Beast Boy's alternative to suicide in the first chapter. "Adam's Song" by Blink 182. It...Still doesn't end well. Just to let you know, it's rather gory. Really. We're talking organ loss. And eye loss. I hope my psychiatrist doesn't see this. Or the school phsycologist. Or the school counsler...That wouldn't be good...I scared my parents with my first chapter. Had to reasure them that it didn't reflect me.

/I never thought I'd die alone  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?  
I traced the cord back to the wall  
No wonder it was never plugged in at all/ 

Guess I am the dumb one, huh? I ran off just to get myself killed. Well, better than my other idea. I'd still end up the same. Spilling blood. I wonder how much I've lost. Five, six pounds? Wait, you don't use pounds for that stuff, do you? That shows how much I know.

I try to remember when I decided I'd run away. Oh yeah. 6:39 pm. I was cooking dinner. I was staring at a knife. I don't want to go out like that, I thought, Instead, I decided I'd go get myself killed by Sladebots. Actually, I was just going to run away. The Sladebots just sorta popped out of nowhere and thought it would be fun to see my insides. Slade has always had a sick sense of humor.

/I took my time, I hurried up  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough  
I'm too depressed to go on  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone/ 

I met up with them when I was in the same cannyon we met Terra in. Slade really knows how to mess with a kid's head. He would be a horrible counsler. His robots mutalated me. I'm covered in blood. I wonder if I even have all my fingers. I've got a huge gash in my stomach. I'm even missing an eye. My right eyeIsn't that the same one Slade's missing? I'm really not pretty to look at right now.

/I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside/ 

I finally get to the bay. My goal is to reach the tower. I tranform into a hawk and very slowly fly to the island. A few times I nearly fall in the water, but I make it to the tower.

I open the giant doors and walk inside. The entry way. The biggest room in the tower. Blood drops on the floor with ever step.

/The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone/ 

I trip over my own feet and land face down on the floor. Great. Now my nose is bleeding, too. Is there any part of my that isn't? Doesn't feel like it. My eye socket, my gut, my arms, my legs, my chest, my nose, my hands. I'm very attractive right now. I reach my hand out and clutch the floor and drag myself further.

/I never thought I'd die alone  
Another six months, I'll be unknown  
Give all my things to all my friends  
You'll never step foot in my room again/ 

This won't be a big loss for the city. No one even knew me. I'd be walking down the street and all I'd hear from people was "Why's that guy green?" and "I've never seen that guy before". No big loss. The only ones affected by my death would be the Titans. Only four people. And they'll probably forget me after about a month like they did Terra. They'll probably even forget to clear out my room. Again, like they did with Terra.

/You'll close it off, board it up  
Remember the time that I spilled the cup  
Of apple juice in the hall  
Please tell mom this is not her fault/ 

Maybe they'll just board it up do they won't have to think about it. I wish they did that to Terra's room. So it wouldn't have hurt so much every time I walked by. It was on the way to my room. Talk about torture.

Whatever happens, I hope they don't blame themselves...I don't think they will.

/I never conquered, rarely came  
16 just held such better days  
Days when I still felt alive  
We couldn't wait to get outside/ 

I wonder, when was the last time I was really happy? With Terra? Or was it way back when my parents were still around? I've got no clue. Whenever it was, it was a long time ago. I wonder if anyone noticed that I wasn't really happy? I guess I'm just a good actor.

I roll over on my back. I wonder if I've lost anything important. Like a kidney, or my liver. Or my intestines. No more eating for me. Oh well, looks like I'm gonna die anyway. Wow. That's depressing.

/The world was wide, too late to try  
The tour was over, we'd survived  
I couldn't wait 'til I got home  
To pass the time in my room alone/ 

I don't know how to feel about this. I don't think I want to die. Weird. I know there will be a lot I'll miss out on. I really want to beat the crap out of Slade. Possibly more than Robin does. But still not like Robin. He's creepy obsessed. Well, he got better after going to...to...ASIA! That's it! Blood loss is getting to me. Not enough in my head.

Point is, I also hate Slade's guts. And not because of this. Star was miserable when Robin was with Slade. Like I was when Terra was with him. I didn't show it. Star didn't bother hiding it.

Another reason I hate him. Raven. She was really freaked after he popped up on her birthday. Robin found her half naked...What is it with this dude and kids? Seriously? It's freakin' creapy! I don't even want to know what happened with him and Terra. At the park he said some creepy stuff.

/I never conquered, rarely came  
Tomorrow holds such better days  
Days when I can still feel alive  
When I can't wait to get outside/ 

Where are they? Are they home? Or are they out looking for me? Funny. This could be the most thinking I've done in one day. Yay me. Do I get a gold medal? Seriously. Where are they?

"This is hopeless!" I hear a faint, angry voice. Then there's the sound of a fist punching right through a wall. It's Cyborg.

"We can keep searching tommarow." Robin's voice. Probablt followed by the punching of his own hand. He always does that.

"I would sell myself to the Klokits if our friend could only be returned safely!" Star. Would she really do that?

"He isn't safe! We found his eye!" Raven shouts. Maybe they can put it back in. I hear foot steps then a soft "No".

/The world is wide, the time goes by  
The tour is over, I've survived  
I can't wait 'til I get home  
To pass the time in my room alone/ 

They're too late. Oh well.

I'M NOT A BEAST BOY HATER! He's tied for second with Raven and Terra. I just had to put the "Slade's a pedophile" jokes in it! They're classic! Well, this didn't end like I wanted it to. But there you have it. Yet another Beast Boy death. R&R. I STILL accept flames.


End file.
